


Second Victim

by Danan



Series: The Victims [2]
Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: There's no gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danan/pseuds/Danan
Summary: Dark breaks into a house to kill a woman as his next job





	Second Victim

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored in class so here’s a snippet of Dark killing someone. There is no gore stuff so I don’t think any trigger warning is needed. Enjoy!

Dark broke into the house at around 6:30P.M. The husband would not be back before 7:20P.M. at least, if the traffic wasn’t too much. The wife would either be watching TV or reading a book, or both at the same time. All he had to do was get in, kill the woman and get out. An easy task for someone as skilled as him. However, things went differently. When he entered the house, he realized he could not hear the TV. Okay, this would be trickier without the cover the TV would have provided but he could still do it. He slid into the living room to find it empty. Weird, he didn’t see anyone leave the house. Then he heard it. Upstairs, the water was running. She must have been showering. Dark quietly went up the stairs, following the sound that led him to the bathroom. The woman was just coming out of the shower, still with a towel around her. She was reaching for her clothes when she noticed dark standing in the threshold. She did not scream, unlike what people usually did.

“I think you know why I’m here” he said in his deep voice.

“Yes.” A pause. Then “Would you mind waiting a bit, so that I can dress. I don’t want my ghost to go around in a towel.”

Dark almost argued that ghosts didn’t exist but then decided that it didn’t mattered. he gestured for her to get dressed, watching her every move. the woman was said to be dangerous and he could not take any risks. Surprisingly, she didn’t try anything. She simply got dressed, dried her hair and went back to where she was standing when Dark entered the room for the first time.

“All done. You can shoot me now. Do you want me to, like act as if I was going out or…”

“Why are you letting me do this? You had at least twelve ways to fight me and get out.”

“You know, I’m almost twenty seven now. In my line of work, that’s old. I never thought I’d live that long. Besides, it’s an hour or to be killed by the famous Dark.”

Dark didn’t answer with words. There was a loud bang that startled neighbors, which prompted them to call 911. When the husband came home, they were already loading his wife’s corpse in the ambulance. No one could ever find a motive nor the killer.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if it's clear in the story but the girl is an ex-spy/assassin. She knew too much about a case so Dark has been hired to kill her.


End file.
